Liquid rocket propulsion systems utilize cryogenic media as propellants. Valves controlling and redirecting such media can be electromechanically controlled, however, such systems also need gearing elements or components and motor controllers that monitor the various positions of the valves. Accordingly, it has been found that such systems can be quite expensive as well as energy intensive. Alternatively, cryogenic media control valves can be pneumatically controlled utilizing helium. Most gases other than helium will liquefy or even freeze at liquid hydrogen temperatures, and therefore, the pneumatic actuation of cryogenic valves is normally performed utilizing helium or other noble gases, or gases with similar properties, which, unfortunately, are in limited supply. Pneumatically controlled cryogenic valves also have additional operational drawbacks, however, in that such valves necessarily require various support systems which include, for example, storage tanks, various fluid lines or conduits, other control valves, isolation valves, and the like. Still further, both electromechanically controlled and pneumatically controlled cryogenic media control valves require a substantial support system in order to ensure that they operate correctly and reliably, however, when such systems are employed within spacecraft environments, reduced energy consumption, and reduced support system weight and footprints, are necessary objectives.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved valve assembly. An additional need in the art exists for a new and improved valve assembly that can be advantageously used, for example, upon rockets and spacecraft, in other applications such as, for example, in connection with the production and control of liquefied natural gas, or still further within other cryogenic environments and systems. A further need exists in the art for a new and improved valve assembly that can be advantageously used, for example, upon rockets and spacecraft where space, to accommodate various necessary operational systems, is at a premium. A still further need exists in the art for a new and improved valve assembly that can be advantageously used, for example, upon rockets and spacecraft where space, to accommodate various necessary operational systems, is at a premium, wherein the valve assembly will not require any substantial auxiliary support components in order to render the valve assembly operational. A yet still further need exists in the art for a new and improved valve assembly that can be advantageously used, for example, upon rockets and spacecraft where space, to accommodate various necessary operational systems, is at a premium, and wherein the valve assembly will be able to use existing components so as not to require the use of any substantial auxiliary support components in order to render the valve assembly operational.